english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John DeMita
John DeMita (born January 6, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Julia Fletcher. He's known for voicing: Dosu Kinuta in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1997) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Gen¹³ (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group *The Animatrix (2003) - Teacher *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) - Agent Drake, Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cars 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - BCR Soldier#1, Space Station Technician#2, Additional Voices *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Guardians (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *The Lego Movie (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Guard 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Fulliautomatix, Nescaf *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Michael Jackson's Halloween (2017) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Eelis Hakkinen, Martian Knight (ep24) *B: The Beginning (2018) - Gilbert Ross *Charlotte (2016) - Tsutsumiuchi *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Joseph Fenette (ep13), Policeman (ep15), Vice Minister of Domestic Affairs, Additional Voices *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2015) - Mr. Simmons (ep33) *ERASED (2016) - Sawada *Fate/Apocrypha (2017) - Rocco Belfeban (ep1) *God Eater (2017) - Lenka's Father (ep10) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Satotz *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Kars *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004) - Priest (ep9) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Jin Koishikawa, Youji Matsuura, Nishida (ep23), Old Man (ep53) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Coral Conrad, Dort 2 Cargo Worker, Old Scientist *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2017) - ANBU Ninja (ep178), Academy Teacher (ep246), Allied Ninja (ep378), Council Member#2 (ep285), Dango, Dosu Kinuta (ep307), Drunken Man's Friend (ep248), Flashback Voice#11 (ep175), Hiashi Hyuga, Hizashi Hyuga, Iwakyo (ep239), Jomae Village Head (ep191), Kuromaru (ep162), Land of This' Minister, Leaf Village Man (ep389), Mask Merchant (ep215), Mask Shop Owner (ep177), Mizunoto (ep160), Motoi, Sakumo Hatake *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003-2004) - Kawahori (ep7), Mataemon (ep6), Officer#1 (ep5), Old Samurai (ep5), Roga, Tobizaru (ep10), Yamikubo *One Punch Man (2016) - Silverfang *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Avatar Buyer (ep4), Robber, Tipster (ep8) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Young Man (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Youji Matsuura 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Clarus Amicitia *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Glenn Arias *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2000) - Alan Elboume, Priest 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team: Miller's Report (2002) - Isan Ryer *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Crown *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Kohroku, Additional Voices *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hiashi Hyuga, Shinobi (Land of Clouds), Tenmonkata (Land of Clouds) 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2002) - Isan Ryer *Tekkaman Blade II (2001) - Takaya Aiba "D-Boy"/'Tekkaman Blade', Additional Voices *Tenchi & Friends Special: Pretty Sammy (1997) - Biff Standard (ep2) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Marine 2 (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Fist of Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A (2000) - Additional Voices *Jet Li's The Enforcer (2000) - Additional Voices *The Defender (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Breathe In (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Danny Collins (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Dead Silence (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Halloween (2007) - Additional Voices *Jumper (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Max Steel (2016) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Punisher: War Zone (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Red 2 (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Saban's Power Rangers (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Snow Falling on Cedars (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Spy (2015) - Additional Voices *The Conjuring (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Hangover Part II (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Road (2009) - ADR Loop Group *The Starving Games (2013) - Additional Voices *Two Lovers (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Black Mask (1999) - Tsui Chik/'Black Mask' 'TV Movies' *Wild Oats (2016) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Room 104 (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - ADR Walla Group *Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) - Chief Kelley *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Lair (2007) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Bernd Lederer *Binary Domain (2012) - Cain, Major Philips *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhou Yu *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Barthello, Luzzu *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Barkeep, Barthello, Hypello *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - ADR Walla Group *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hiashi Hyuga, Monkey King Enma *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Hiashi Hyuga, Monkey King Enma *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Monkey King Enma *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hiashi Hyuga *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Alken, Villager *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Kreis Czherny *Vampire Hunter D (2000) - D, Grove Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2018. Category:American Voice Actors